


dancing in the kitchen

by persephonerights



Series: dimension 20 alphabet 2021 [5]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), The Unsleeping City
Genre: F/M, M: Morning, M: Music, because they deserve it!!, early morning dancing in the kitchen in the together, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephonerights/pseuds/persephonerights
Summary: After a bad week at work, Esther wakes up to the smell of food cooking in the kitchen and the sound of music playing softly. Her sweet boyfriend was making her breakfast, and she was reminded of how much she loved him.Written for Dimension 20 Alphabet 2021, M: Music and Morning
Relationships: Ricky Matsui/Esther Sinclair
Series: dimension 20 alphabet 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Dimension 20 Alphabet 2021





	dancing in the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> they're just so sweet!! if you want to listen to their playlist you can find it [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2IuDe3ERIbZigD3nHLwbOj?si=FCfl5nQoQSOvNWzHwzojQg)!

On Saturday morning Esther was woken up by the smell of something cooking and the sound music filtering in from the kitchen. She stretched awake, smiling. This was one of the best parts about living with Ricky. She had had a shitty week at work this week, who knew taking over for your dearly beloved mentor could be so hard on a person. Esther loved the actual work part of her job, but dealing with other wizards could be so  _ exhausting _ . 

She didn’t know how he did it, but Ricky always seemed to know when she needed a Saturday like this. Homemade breakfast in the morning, and usually just the two of actually getting to spend a full day together. They were both so busy with their own jobs, that just getting to spend time together made her week better. Just as she was about to get fully out of bed, Ricky walked into their room with a bright smile and carrying a cup of hot tea. She knew before he even gave it to her that it was exactly the way she liked it. 

“Good morning,” he said quietly. He placed the cup of tea on the bedside table and leaned over to kiss Esther on the forehead. She smiled up at him.

“Good morning, whatever you’re cooking smells really good.”

“If you get up you can come smell it better. Come hang out in the kitchen with me, I’m playing our playlist.”

“Let me get up and then I’ll join you,” Esther grabbed his hand and then squeezed it, and he squeezed her hand back. Ricky left the room, and Esther got out of bed, but not before taking a long drink of her tea. Of course it was perfect. The apartment was a little cold, so she grabbed a FDNY sweatshirt from the back of a chair and slipped it on. 

After grabbing her tea she made her way to the kitchen. Ricky was standing in front of the stove and swaying to the playlist that was playing on the speaker he had plugged up. She couldn’t help but smile as she watched. Before the curse had been broken on her family, she had no idea if she would ever get to have this. She would never get to have mornings in the kitchen with someone who loved her enough to get up early and make her breakfast just because she had a bad week. 

Esther set her tea on the table, and walked over to Ricky to hug him from behind. At first he jumped but then he relaxed into the hug. “Hey,” he said quietly. 

“Hey,” she mumbled into his back. 

“The food is gonna be ready soon,” Ricky said as he backed away from the stove slowly, nothing on the stove was in danger of burning. He turned in Esther’s arms and pulled her close, so that the both of them were swaying to the music. A Leon Bridges song was playing and Ricky was quietly singing some of the lyrics. He was no singer, he wasn’t bad per se but no one would be offering him a record deal soon. Esther loved it. It made her feel like his singing was just for her, and it was a nice reminder that Ricky wasn’t good at everything. Just most things. 

She joined him in the quiet singing and he smiled bright enough to fill the room. “Are you sure you don’t need to keep an eye on the food?” Esther asked.

“I can see it from here. I can get to it fast if I need to.” He said that but then he slowly turned back to the stove. Instead of hugging his back this time, Esther grabbed her tea then joined him at the stove, standing close enough for their arms to be brushing but they weren’t hugging. 

Esther laid her head on Ricky’s shoulder. She said quietly, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Ricky looked down at her, seemingly confused why she was thanking him. 

“For being you. For making my tea exactly the way I like it and for making me breakfast when I’ve had a shitty week.”

“Of course I do all that. I love you,” Ricky said it like it was the truth, like anyone would do that. Esther supposed he believed that, that anyone would do this for someone they loved.

“I love you so much.” Esther’s chest was warm with how much she loved Ricky and how much he loved her. 

Ricky smiled at her again, which made Esther stand on her toes and a little and place a kiss on his cheek. She was just _ so _ happy. She wasn’t sure how this could get better. Ricky turned his head to capture her in a kiss. After he pulled away he said, “I love you so much more.”

“Impossible,” Esther said with a smile on her face. “Simply impossible.”

Ricky gave a slight roll of his eyes which made Esther laugh and he went back to cooking. Over the speaker, their playlist played and Esther swayed into Ricky’s side. She said, “You make me so happy.”

“You make me happier.”

“Are we going to do this again?”

“We’re going to do this forever.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Ricky said while turning to face her head on and pulled her into a kiss, after he pulled away he said, “I promise.”

“Good.” Esther laid her head over Ricky’s heart, and they moved to the music in the kitchen together while early morning sunlight streamed in through the windows. The room was warm and comforting and Esther never wanted this to end. 

**Author's Note:**

> this all reminds me of the quote "who will come to my kitchen and be hungry for me?", except Ricky and Esther know exactly who. i post dimension 20 stuff on my [tumblr](gukgaksupremacy.tumblr.com), where i'm trying to keep up with the Dimension 20 Alphabet!


End file.
